tokfandomcom-20200215-history
1870s
and the leading to the in 1870; a in kills approximately 300 people and leaves about another 100,000 people homeless in 1871; is recognized as the source of inspiration for the ; The is defeated by , and tribes during the in 1876; patents the first commercial four-stroke ; is recognized as the “ ” in the ; forces defend against invaders in the ; and fighters engage in combat during the .|alt=}} The 1870s continued the trends of the , as new s, and rose in and . The was recovering from the . unified in 1871 and began its . s and s occurred worldwide in the later part of the decade, and continued until . The brought a legacy of bitterness and that lasted until the . Politics and wars Wars * (1870–1871) resulted in the collapse of the and in the formation of both the and the . * The lasted from 11 January 1879 to 5 July 1879. * The (1872–1876) was the last Carlist War in Spain. * * In the United States, post- continued until its conclusion under President in 1877 Colonization, decolonization and independence * The continued to grow; this decade marked the beginning of the . * and declared independence following against the . * The battled the and resisted encroachment by white settlers on the . * Passive resistance was used to prevent the confiscation of Māori land at in New Zealand. Prominent political events *The and Alliance System emerged. *Racial and economic politics in America's were bitter, pessimistic, and sometimes violent. *The began in 1874, lasting until 1896. *The rises and promptly ends (1873-1874). *In 1876 the first is promulgated, starting the . Science and technology }} in 1877}} was invented by in 1879 }} * The prototype telephone was invented by in 1876. * The first version of the was invented by in 1879 . * The is invented in 1877 by . * The is invented in 1879. * The 6.35mm was invented in 1878 and is still widely used today. * statistically defined . * in , in and in . Environment * became extinct. * was established. Popular culture Literature and arts * (France) publishes * , , , and organized the Société Anonyme Coopérative des Artistes Peintres, Sculpteurs, Graveurs ("Cooperative and Anonymous Association of Painters, Sculptors, and Engravers") for the purpose of exhibiting their artworks independently. Members of the association, which soon included , , and , were expected to forswear participation in the Salon. The organizers invited a number of other progressive artists to join them in their inaugural exhibition, including the slightly older , whose example had first persuaded Monet to take up plein air painting years before. Another painter who greatly influenced Monet and his friends, , declined to participate, as did . In total, thirty artists participated in their first exhibition, held in April 1874 at the studio of the photographer . The group soon became known as the . * , born 1875, would eventually become the longest-living human being with a verified lifespan. She lived until 1997, at the age of 122. She still holds the record as of 2018. * publishes . * releases in 1879 References Category:Modern history